


The Hunt

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	The Hunt

Sharon smiled when the van stopped in the parking lot near the artist entrance. Metal Female Voices Fest, this was where it was going to happen, the ultimate hunt. The 25 year old singer got out of the van, followed by the 5 musicians of the band. The 24 year old guitarist walked newt to her, his grin just as wide as Sharon’s.

‘So, are you ready? You can still surrender if you want.’ Ruud grinned

‘No way, I’m going to win this.’ She gave him a determent look and then followed the other guys inside.

There were still 11 hours left until they had to perform, which meant they had 10 hours for the hunt, and they weren’t to waste any time of it. In their dressing room they taped two posters of the festival against the wall, wrote Sharon’s name on top of one and Ruud’s on the other. They looked at each other, agreed on the end time of their game and then parted ways when they left the room.

Being a guy always worked in Ruud’s favor when they went hunting for girls, but Sharon wanted to prove to him that she could get just as many as him. That was, if the woman at the festival worked with her and liked an adventure. It wouldn’t be the first time Sharon had a girl almost ready to take home, but got rejected once they learned what she really wanted of them. Neither would it be the first time Ruud got the girl after the rejection and Sharon had to hear for weeks how he got the girl she couldn’t get.

Neither of them liked being in steady relationship. Sharon had had a couple of girlfriends, but it never worked out so she’d joined Ruud in being a player. They went out together, but went home with someone else, every week another girl, and that’s the way she liked it. Talking, drinking, kissing, sex, and never seeing the other one again.

But this was different. The woman here weren’t just people they’d never see again. They were colleagues, people they’d see at almost every festival they’d ever went to, and that made all of it a bit difficult. But Sharon didn’t gave up before they’d even started, so with a determent grin, she knocked on the door of Lacuna Coil’s singer’s dressing room.

 

The hunt was going on for already 6 and an half hour when Sharon entered the dressing room to mark yet another name on her poster. After striking out the names of Lacuna Coil, Stream Of Passion, Epica, Revamp, Delain, Kobra and The Lotus, Nightwish and Serenity, she now also could cross out Evanescence. She smiled while thinking about how good her adventure with Amy Lee had been just a few minutes ago and happily looked at her poster. All of the woman that were willing to cooperate had given her special memories for this festival, but there was still one that she really wanted to get before closing the hunt.

The name Tarja had been staring at her from the beginning of the hunt, like it was saying ‘I dare you to come and get me.’ She’d passed the dressing room of the Finnish singer multiple times, but never had the chance to knock on the door since she was dragging another singer with her. But now it was time for the final challenge. She glanced at Ruud poster, saw that there were a few woman both of them had scored with, but Sharon was in front of him. She had 2 more names crossed out on her poster, and smiled when she saw that Tarja’s name was also still on his poster.

She turned around when the door behind her opened and Ruud entered, approaching her with a grin. Without saying anything he grabbed the marker and stroke out the name of the Finnish singer while Sharon gasped.

‘You just had Tarja?! Damn it! Now there’s no chance I’ll get her next!’

Ignoring the triumphant grin on Ruud’s face, Sharon turned around and left the dressing room again, looking for the next woman to cross out on her list. Just on the moment she wanted to knock on the door of Anneke Van Giersbergen’s door, Tarja walked around the corner. Both women smiled when they saw each other and Tarja’s smile grew while approaching the Dutch singer.

Before Sharon could say anything, Tarja grabbed her wrist and dragged her along to her dressing room. She pushed Sharon against the wall after locking the door and pushed her lips against hers. Sharon grinned when she felt Tarja’s hand wandering over her body and slipping under her skirt.

Looks like she won after all.


End file.
